More Than a Friend
by iainttheonlyone
Summary: Wendy confesses her feelings for Bebe, and she reciprocates, but will others' judgements of their relationship ruin their chances at staying together? Rated T for moderate femslash. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story so take it easy on me. There haven't been an awful lot of Bendy fanfictions out there lately so I decided to write one. I checked the story for spelling mistakes so there shouldn't be any but if there are I'll be sure to correct them. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

 **Wendy's POV**

Me and Bebe have been best friends for quite a while; ever since preschool in fact. We have always gone to each other for advice, which often caused us to get back up after being knocked down. We've also had so much innocent fun together throughout the years: on several occasions, we've given each other makeovers, painted each other's nails, thrown slumber parties, and gone shopping together. It feels great to just hangout with my best friend doing all these things together, not caring what others think of us.

Another thing I love about Bebe is how her beauty catches my eyes. I love her long-length frizzy blonde hair that has the scent of cotton candy. As weird as it sounds, I've always wanted to just play with her hair and run my fingers through her curls. That aside, I admire the light amount of makeup she wears, consisting of mascara, blush, and strawberry lip balm, as well as her usually-red painted nails that culminate beautifully with that red coat of hers. I've never developed feelings for her before, however, due to me reminiscing the memories we've shared together as well as how close our friendship has been throughout the years, I think I might be developing a bit of a crush on her.

After another lousy week at school, we were all relieved to get on the bus and go home to start the weekend. As we got on, me and Bebe sat next to each other in the back row as usual.

"Hey Wendy," Bebe greeted as we sat down.

"Oh, hey Bebe," I kindly greeted back.

"Wanna come over to my house later today?" the blonde asked.

I'm taking this as an opportunity to confess my feelings for her, so without hesitation, I respond "yes".

"Great! Be sure to arrive by 7:00pm. Bring your makeup kit if you'd like," the blonde enthusiastically responded.

Giving makeovers is a common part of our friendship. We just mess around and put large amounts of makeup on our faces and take pictures of ourselves after the process, not caring how silly we look. God I love my best friend.

Once the bus arrived at my house, I stepped out and opened the door, about to ask my parents for permission to go to Bebe's later on today. As soon as I enter my house, I hear my mom ask me "How was school today?"

I respond with "Eh, just the same old same old. Nothing new, really," rushing to the point where I can ask to go to Bebe's house tonight.

"You always respond with that question. Are you in a hurry to ask me something?" my mother responded in a rather exhausted tone of voice.

"Yes, I want to know if I can have a sleepover at Bebe's tonight,"

"Alright, but be back by tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright,"

With that being done, I went in the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done, I put on my purple pajama shirt that contains a pattern of daisy flowers and dark pink pajama pants that contain a white polka dot pattern. I went up to my room quickly to get my makeup kit that Bebe advised me to bring. I then told my mom "Bye, I'll be back tomorrow morning," then headed out the door. Luckily Bebe's house was only a few blocks away, so it wasn't that energy-consuming to walk there instead of having my mother drive me there. As soon as I approached the Stevens residence, I knocked on the door to find her mother answering.

"Hello, is Bebe home?"

"Why yes, she's upstairs in her room. I heard you and her are having a slumber party. Come on in."

"Thanks Mrs. Stevens"

"Anytime, Wendy."

After thanking her mother, I walked upstairs to Bebe's bedroom and saw the beautiful blonde in her white-trimmed pink pajamas. My heart beat faster and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach; I started debating whether or not I should actually confess my feelings for her. She's my bff and I love her, but with this type of anxiety, should I have even thought about it in the first place? Eh whatever. I'll still go through anyway.

As I entered her room, I removed my shoes and socks in order to feel more comfortable. I then sat on the floor next the blonde girl, and set my makeup kit down.

"Hi Wendy, nice of you to show up. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I was too excited to attend your sleepover, and now here I am. I brought my makeup kit as you advised,"

By 'too excited' I was obviously referring to the moment where I'll tell Bebe that I love her more than a friend. I was still a bit anxious to do so, but it started to cool down after a while and I thus became more confident about it. And I wasn't going do it right away, so I started to worry less.

"That's great! Do you want to give me a makeover?" the blonde asked cheerfully.

"Sure!" I opened the box to reveal the makeup choices to her "Which makeups would you like to wear?"

"Hmmm... Eh I don't care, just go crazy with it and put whatever makeups you want on me. After all that's part of the fun."

"Alright," I then proceeded to pick up the tube of red lipstick and smear it on those luscious lips of hers. God they look so kissable. I'm trying so hard to resist them right now. I can just picture those lips on mine; it would be my first kiss from a girl. Oh dear, my cheeks are turning red. Better move on to another part.

After I applied the lipstick, I grabbed the pack of blue eyeshadow, dipped the brush in it, and then proceeded to apply an overwhelming amount of it to her eyelids, followed by mascara, and then blush.

"Hey Wendy, do you want to go shoe shopping at the mall tomorrow? Could really use new shoes for my feet right now."

"Sure Bebe! Sounds like fun!"

"Thanks! Speaking of feet, could you give me a pedicure? My toes need a new color of red," the blonde asked as she put her feet in my lap.

"Sure thing! Would you like a manicure afterwards too?"

"Yes please,"

"Alright then," I then proceeded to grab the red nail polish and brush it on her toenails on her left foot, making them look pretty, and then did the same on her right foot.

"You have cute feet," I complimented Bebe after I finished painting her toenails.

"Awww, thank you!" said Bebe wiggling her toes after she heard the compliment, "Wanna do my fingernails now?"

"You bet. Give me your hands,"

Bebe did so as she laid down on her stomach with her feet in the air, allowing me to paint her fingernails a beautiful color of red. After I finished, I gave her this compliment:

"You look gorgeous Bebe. Let's take a picture of you." I grabbed my phone on Bebe's dresser and took a picture of me and Bebe together after her gorgeous makeover.

"I look like such a stupid spoiled whore," said Bebe after she saw how she looked in the picture.

"Aw, but you're my stupid spoiled whore," I complimented her as I gave her a hug.

"Aww, gee, thanks Wendy," the beautiful blonde girl responded as she reciprocated my hug. I felt butterflies again due to the proximity of Bebe's body to mine, but this time were of excitement rather than anxiety, so I felt comfortable with the feeling. I hope she'll take this as a clue that I'm in love with her.

We continued hugging, and during the process she finds out my secret, much to my surprise and excitement: "You love me more than a friend, don't you Wendy?"

And just like that, I metaphorically exploded. I didn't even have to hesistate to tell her; she just found out on her own. That was impressing.

"Yes! Yes Bebe, I love you as more than a friend! I've been meaning to tell you that throughout all these years but I didn't have the courage to, but I'm so relieved that you found out."

"Well, I have to tell you.. I've loved you more than a friend too. You're very smart, funny, and absolutely gorgeous. No wonder I've always ignored my boyfriend Clyde to hangout with you. I can safely say I'm ending my relationship with him to be with you."

"I already broke up with Stan months ago due to him never being there for me, and although we've gotten back together several times, I think I'm officially done giving him chances. I want to be with you now since you're more sympathetic towards me and are actually fun to hangout with."

"Good idea Wendy. I love you."

"I love you too Bebe," we then share a long, passionate kiss.

After that, Bebe asked, "Do you want to cuddle in bed with me tonight?"

"You bet I do, cutie."

Bebe turned off the light and got into her bed and I followed suit. We then wrapped our arms around each others backs and I proceeded to rub myself up against Bebe whilst smiling as we cuddle.

"Good night Bebe,"

"Good night Wendy,"

We then had a brief kiss before falling asleep. After that we fell asleep while cuddled with each other.

Second chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bebe's POV**

It's 6:00AM. I woke up before Wendy did, and she was still cuddled up with me. So cute. I headed to the bathroom to wipe the makeup from last night off my face. After that, I saw my mother in the kitchen making me and Wendy breakfast as she promised to.

"Good morning, Bebe. You're up early today I see," said my mother from a distance.

"Good morning mom. Yeah, I am up early today, Wendy is still asleep, hehe,"

"Well I'm cooking breakfast for you and her right now, so make sure she's awake when I tell you guys to come downstairs for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay mom,"

I went back into my room and turned on the lights in attempt to wake Wendy up, but she was still asleep, so I started shaking on her.

"Wendy, get up!"

"Hmmm, still not working," I softly told myself. "Maybe this will work,"

I started pinching her left cheek on her face while attempting to get her up.

"Wendy, get up!"

And just like that she got up, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Oh, hey Bebe. You must've gotten up before I did. What time is it?"

"It's 6:20AM. I got up around 6:00AM and tried getting you up ten minutes later but you were being a sleepyhead,"

"Oh stop it Bebe," the brunette girl teasingly answered with a silly grin on her face. She then proceeded tickle me, causing us to fall on the floor and engage in a tickle fight. Halfway through my tickle fight with Wendy I hear my mom announce that breakfast is ready.

Me and Wendy walk down the stairs, still in our pajamas, heading into the kitchen. We sit ourselves next to each other as my mom places our plates on the table.

"Here you go girls. I made you waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Enjoy."

"Thanks Mrs. Stevens!" Wendy kindly thanked my mom for the breakfast.

"We appreciate it!" I told my mom.

"Anytime girls," my mom said before walking off to her bedroom.

"Isn't this great Bebe? Just you and me sitting together during the weekend, eating breakfast in our pajamas, not worrying about school or drama?" the gorgeous brunette girl asked me as she wrapped her right arm around my back.

"Sure is, Wendy, sure is," I responded as I returned the favor.

"What time do you plan on going shoe shopping with me today?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, um... I'd say around 2:00pm," I answered, rather unsure at first.

"Great! I'll be sure to bring the money so you won't have to,"

"Awww Wendy, you're too sweet!" I complimented and then proceeded to plant a brief kiss on her right cheek.

"You too, Bebe," answered Wendy as she kissed me back.

Shortly after we both finished our breakfast, Wendy had to head back home.

"Well, it looks like I have to go now. It was fun hanging out with you, Bebe,"

"Aww, already? It feels like you just got here,"

"Well, time flies when you're having fun, I suppose,"

"Yeah, I guess."

"But don't worry, we'll still see each other later today when we go to the mall." I said as I grabbed her into a hug, "See you later, Bebe,"

Me and Wendy then met lips, sharing a long kiss before she left, to show me how much she loves me. She then opened the door and bidded me farewell prior to heading home.

"Bye Bebe, love you!"

"Bye Wendy, love you too!"

She even blew a kiss at me before shutting the door, proving how sincere she is. I feel like our relationship will turn out perfectly.

Wendy's POV

It was 1:50pm. 6 hours had passed since I left Bebe's. She told me she'd prefer going to the mall around 2:00pm; I was just about ready to go, having just gotten out of the shower and put on my usual purple attire with yellow pants and brown flats. All I had left to do was comb and blow dry my hair followed by brushing my teeth, which I proceeded to do. Afterwards, I headed to the living room to ask my mom for money.

"Mom, is it okay if me and Bebe go to the mall? She said sometime around 2:00pm,"

"Sure Wendy, how much money do you need?"

"About $40,"

"Alright, here you go sweetie,"

"Thanks Mom, also can I stay over at her place again?"

"Sure hon, as long as you're back by tomorrow,"

"Alright, thanks Mom,"

"Anytime sweetie,"

I then headed out the door and walked to Bebe's house and knocked on the door, and Bebe answered, ready to go.

"Hey Wends, I'm glad to see you today,"

Awww, she even gave me a cute nickname. That's the key to a relationship.

"Hi Bebe, glad to see you too. Let's go!"

I took Bebe's hand and we were on our way to the South Park Mall, which was fairly close to our houses. Holding her hand was literally one of the best feelings in the world. Shortly after, we arrived and walked inside. We headed into the shoe store, much to me and Bebe's excitement.

Bebe was getting excited over the sight of the aisles, as I felt her shaking as I held her hand.

"Hehe, calm down, Bebe."

"Sorry Wendy, it's just that I'm too excited to get new shoes. You know how much I loves shoes. I'm getting kind of tired of my typical black shoes with ties."

"I know Bebe, I know. I admit I want to get new shoes too, I grew tired of my brown flats."

"Well let's look for new ones now!"

And I followed the blonde's command. Me and Wendy were trying to look for shoes that caught our eyes, but so far nothing interested us. However, shortly enough Bebe found two pairs that she liked.

"Awwww, look at these cute white flip flops with pink straps and sparkly red ballerina flats, Wendy!"

"Do you know which ones you might like, Bebe?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. Flip flops are cute but so are ballerina flats."

"I have an idea. We can buy both and trade them on each occasion. I'll take the flip flops and you can have the flats."

"Good idea, Wendy."

And just like that we purchased the shoes and took off our typical ones in favor of the new ones we just brought and left the store to head to the ice cream parlor.

"Sharing clothes is relationship goals," Bebe told me as she gently wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head on my left shoulder. We had so much pride to exhibit our newly-developed relationship in public.

"You said it." I replied as returned her favor by hugging her.

"Let's go to the ice cream parlor. I'm getting hungry."

"Sure thing. Me too."

As we continued to hold hands whilst walking together, we headed to the mall ice cream parlor a couple blocks away. Bebe wanted rainbow sherbert, while I wanted strawberry vanilla. We went up to the cashier and said our orders and I then proceeded to pay him with the remaining money I had left, which was quite a bit, to say the least. Our orders were then ready after we sat at the table for one minute. We grabbed our ice cream cones, thanked the cashier, and sat down and had the following conversation:

"You know Bebe, I've been thinking. When we return to school on Monday, how are people going to react when they find out we're in a relationship?"

"Well, I'm sure all the boys will be shocked and will inevitably ridicule us for it, but I'm sure the clique of girls we frequently hang out with will be fine with it."

"Well that's good if the girls won't judge us, but oh dear, I'm not prepared to hear the boys make fun of us, especially not Stan.."

"Don't worry. I'll be there to defend you. You're my girlfriend and bff and I'll never let anything bad happen to you. Trust me." Bebe promised me. Once she said this, she gave me a kiss on the lips, sending a rush through my body. I loved it.

"Thank you so much Bebe."

"Anytime, Wendy."

Don't worry there will be a third chapter to this soon where it reaches the conflict of the story. In the mean time, read, review, and favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry it took so long for me to update, I was busy. But I'm glad I finally got the chance to, so enjoy.**

 **Wendy's POV**

It was 6:30AM. The bus had just arrived and I stepped on and sat in the back row next to Bebe as I usually do. I admit, I was still anxious for today because everyone would find out about our relationship, but knowing that Bebe would be there to defend, I started to feel more confident, but still a little bit anxious nonetheless.

"Hi Wendy!"

"Oh, h-hello B-bebe," I responded nervously and slightly shakey, still overthinking today's potential negativity we'll receive from the boys.

"No need to worry, Wendy. Remember, I'll be there for you in case any of the boys tease you," she comforted me as she brought me into a hug, calming down my anxiety.

"Thank you so much, Bebe. I'll be there for you too in case the same happens to you,"

"Awww thank you so much, Wendy,"

"No problem, Bebe."

We hugged for a few more seconds before the bus arrived at school. We walked into Mr. Garrison's classroom and boredly listened to him teach his usual unimportant subjects of popular culture and the like, of which we never pay attention to and use as an oppurtunity to chat with our peers during class time. A few hours later, it was time for lunch, so me and Bebe decided to confidentially exhibit our relationship to the the school by holding hands in the hallway whilst walking to the canteen. Walking behind us were Kyle and Stan, the latter whom had a shocked expression on his face.

"...Dude, what the hell is happening?" Stan asked his best friend Kyle. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Why would his longtime girlfriend dump him in favor of her BEST friend?

"It looks like... Wendy left you for... a girl." Kyle couldn't believe it either. The girls at school never really showed hints of attraction towards each other, whereas the boys have occasionally had their moments, especially when Cartman suggestively humiliates Kyle or Butters. But Craig and Tweek were the only same sex couple in school, and Wendy and Bebe have now followed after.

"H-how could this happen?!"

"Ah cheer up, Stan. There are other fish in the sea." Butters told him. After Charlotte had dumped him via Skype, he felt heartbroken for several weeks, but recently moved on and started going out with a light blonde curly-haired girl who wears a brown jacket, namely, Annie Knitts.

"I know but it's difficult for me to get over this particular situation. She's dating her best friend, and that's absolutely bogus; everyone in a relationship needs a best friend. After all, who'll be there to talk to you when you two fight or breakup? Exactly."

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Jimmy, Timmy, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Token, and Jason sat down at the lunch table as they continued their conversation. Meanwhile, the girls overheard the boys' from a distance.

"Looks like the boys are making fun of our relationship," I unenthusiastically informed Bebe as I took a bite into my pizza. I was concerned about this. What if it annoys Bebe to the point where we officially end our relationship...permanently? Oh dear God, that would be my worst nightmare. But no need to panic, right? Bebe promised to defend me.

"Don't worry Wends, they're just talking shit and clearly have no idea what they're saying. Besides, I'm pretty sure the girls approve of our relationship, isn't that right?" she asked as she faced the other girls sitting at their table. She thought everything would go fine until she heard these words come out of Red's mouth:

"...Wait, you two are in a relationship?"

"Well, y-yeah, we recently started dating a few days ago. You don't happen to have any problem with this however do you?"

"Um, of course we do!" This response made the two girls panic, "You're just gonna abandon us in favor of your stupid girlfriend, Bebe."

"No we wo-"

"That's right, never hangout with us, just rub your stupid relationship with Wendy in our faces, as if we care. Come on girls, let's eat somewhere without Wendy or Bebe,"

The girls agreed and took their trays over to the boys' table whilst giving me and Bebe a nasty look.

"Wow, you guys were actually right about those two girls. Can we sit with you?" asked Annie.

"Sure, be my guest." Kyle answered as they sat down. They ridiculed the two girls in the background and laughed about it; me and Bebe were in disbelief, especially since we were expecting them to have acceptance for our relationship.

"Well, I guess we don't need those dumb girls anyway? W-we can still date, r-right?" I asked rather nervously, evidenced by my stuttering. I knew I was in for something bad later on today, but I TRIED not to worry about it, acting as if our friendship with the girls didn't matter even though it really did.

"Yeah, uh, I guess," Bebe responded in a weak tone of voice. We then continued to eat our lunch in the cafeteria until it was time for recess. All the kids ran out and scattered around the schoolyard, while Bebe held my hand and directed me to a tree to get me alone.

"Wendy, I need to tell you something."

Oh God, I think I knew what was coming. I started to shake anxiously, I wasn't prepared for this.

"Oh, umm, o-okay. G-go ahead," I couldn't control myself at the moment, I was about to have my heart broken by the love of my life.

"Well, you know how the girls were making fun of our relationship and completely betrayed us as a result?"

"Y-y-yeah?"

"Well, I'd hate to say this, but... I'm breaking up with you,"

And just like that, my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I can't be with you any longer if our longtime friends are going to bash us for it. I just feel like I'm doing the wrong thing,"

"Oh... Um, okay. That's alright," I pretended to not be upset even though I was clearly on the verge of tears.

"Goodbye Wendy,"

"G-g-goodbye Bebe,"

She walked away. This was a difficult time for me, I never excepted such a beautiful and loyal girl like Bebe to break my heart. I sat alone at the tree for the rest of recess and took off my pink beret and cried into it.

I somehow managed to fight the tears as we got back to class and when I came home from school, but they came back once I saw the photograph sitting on my dresser of me and Bebe together. The nostalgia of our past kept reminding me of what is no longer, so I placed the photograph in my drawer and angrily shut it.

I want you back, Bebe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Has it been 1 month already since I've updated this story? I'm so sorry for not having the time. I will definitely try updating stories more quickly now, but without further ado this is the final chapter of my fluffy Bendy fic. Enjoy.**

 **Wendy's POV**

I still can't believe that this is reality rather than just a bad dream. How am I going to go on like this? It hurts me so much so that I hardly even touched my dinner tonight. It was so ignorant of the girls to betray us because they automatically assume we'll never have time for them anymore. Just because two girls in the popular clique start dating each other doesn't mean they'll no longer have time to hangout with the other girls; we still would. In fact, we hung out pretty much everyday as a group rather than split together. Oh dear, I'm starting to feel guilty for even telling Bebe that I'm romantically interested in her in the first place. What have I done? This is all my fault.

All this thinking about Bebe was tearing up my heart. I know over thinking about her like this isn't healthy and will only aggravate the situation. As difficult as it may be, I guess I best better move on so I can focus on my homework assignment. However, all the things in my room that I've received as gifts from Bebe started to trigger my memory of her and I needed a way to hide them. It feels painful to do this, as a lot of the gifts I've received from her really made my room sparkle. But it was for my own good, so without further ado I grab all the gifts from Bebe that I have in my room-a pink radio set, several beanie babies and dolls, and a Hello Kitty poster-and throw them into a cluttered space in the closet. Speaking of which, I should probably come out to my parents soon. Then they'll realize why I seem so down all of a sudden. I'm tired of having to fake a response to them like "Oh nothing, just a little bummed out from school is all." I'll probably build up my courage to do it someday, but right now I need to not get lost in my thoughts and get started on my homework. So in order to free my mind of you know who, I kick off the flip flops that Bebe brought me yesterday and tossed them into the closet with the other stuff. Good, now I can focus.

Mercifully, tomorrow is the last day of school, so this drama and negativity I'm suffering from the boys AND girls likely won't plague my life any longer...or at least it will leave me alone for a while. I hope.

[The South Park Elementary cafeteria]

At lunch, I sit alone...since the girls are now hanging with the boys and my ex-girlfriend, the latter whom they've reconciled with due to her dumping me. God, I feel like a total outcast, sitting alone at lunch with no one to talk to, listening to them spread nasty rumors about me. I'm such a disgrace to this planet. Why was I ever born?

And if things couldn't get any worse, me and Bebe coincidentally got up simultaneously to dump the remains on our lunch trays into the trash can. We didn't say a word to each other; we both just slowly made eye contact to frown at each other. Once again, my guilt keeps building up...as expected.

[End of school; 2:00pm]

All the kids eagerly run out of school and get on the bus. They're all ready to start summer, but not me. On the bright side, I at least won't be forced to bear through the drama concerning me, but what really pains me about summer starting is that I won't have a girl to spend it with. Before we broke up, I was planning on taking Bebe to the beach in celebration of the season, but there's obviously no more hope for that. As I was dropped off at home, I open the door to hear my mother ask how school was. I think right now is the right time to admit to why I seem so depressed lately and come out to my parents. I know doing so is hard for most people, but refusing to tell the truth is only making things worse, so without hesitation, I open up to them.

"Not so good. There's something that's really been bothering me lately and I never had the time to tell you guys,"

"Alright, go ahead," My father encouraged.

"Okay. Well, it involves a relationship," I knew they were going to ask if it was about Stan. I feel like such a coward for hiding my (short-lived) relationship with Bebe.

"Have you been having problems with your boyfriend Stan?" asked my mother.

"Well, um... No, it involves someone else. After me and Stan broke up a few months ago, I briefly started dating my best friend: Bebe. However, on Monday, once the girls at school found out that we were dating...Bebe couldn't take it anymore and broke up with me. This is why I've been so depressed lately. I'm sorry I didn't come out to you guys sooner," Wow. I can't believe I was brave enough to open up to them about this. I'm impressed, as the old me wouldn't have been able to do, due to a lack of courage.

"Aww sweetie, we're so proud of you for coming out to us. We're very supportive of your sexuality,"

"Aww thanks Mom and Dad. However, I would like advice on how to overcome my breakup,"

"Well, as unfortunate as it is, this is a problem that nearly everyone in a relationship encounters at some point. I know how you feel Wendy. When I was your age, I had a girlfriend myself. She was the love of my life and I cherished her. But several months after we began our relationship, she broke up with me, leaving me devastated. However, I knew I would find true love again someday, and I was right; look where I am now: married to a very loving and caring woman who is always willing to fulfill the expectations and needs of her family," Wendy's father lectured her in attempt to cheer her up and inspire her. As Stacy heard Daniel compliment her in his last sentence, she started to blush whilst smiling, leaning up against him. "Case in point: hang in there, Wendy. Times may be tough to go through right now, but you'll find someone else one day,"

"Thank you so much for the advice Dad, but who will I have to talk to throughout summer since everyone at school hates me now and have stopped talking to me as a result?"

"Well maybe you could try standing up to them and convince them why they should be nicer to you. I know using manners may not be the best response to inconsiderate people like them, but you never know. I've tried this method before and it usually results in reconciliation, so give it your best shot,"

"Thanks so much, Dad. You guys are the best parents in the world,"

"Aww, and you're the best daughter in the world, Wendy" my mother complimented, much to my appreciation. I started to feel much better and my mind started to focus less on Bebe. As such, I was able to eat properly instead of in a slow manner from the thought of Bebe that used to plague my mind 24/7. Afterwards, I put on my pajamas and get into bed, able to fall asleep quickly without the isomnia caused by Bebe.

I wake up the following day, and after being inspired by my dad's speech I'm prepared to reconcile with the girls. Yesterday when I overheard their conversation across the lunch table I heard that they planned to go to the beach today, a place where I planned to take Bebe this summer, that was, until we broke up. No matter how rude they'll act when I confront them, I promise to be sincere as possible to the girls when convincing us to make up. I asked for my parents' permission to go and they agreed to let me. I get ready and gather up my essentials. Thereafter my parents drop me off at the beach and tell me to be back before dusk, to which I agree, then proceeding to wave as they say bye to me.

I step into the changing tent and go from my typical purple attire into a bikini. I walk over onto the shore and see all my friends and my ex-girlfriend. Bebe, Red, Heidi, Esther, Milly, and Powder were laying in the sun, Annie and Nichole were playing with a beach ball, and Lola and Jenny were building sand castles. They were all here. Out of all the things I witnessed, there was one thing that really horrified me and crushed my hopes: Bebe was behaving flirtatiously around Red; she was rubbing sunscreen on her back and eventually slid her hand down to her bottom, much to the redhead's pleasure. I was definitely shocked by this, but then again, kind of turned on, due to the sexy concept of girls in bikinis pleasuring each other while sunbathing. Still, it would most likely be too late to have a second chance at dating Bebe or another girl, as evidenced by the potential romance I'm currently witnessing between her and Red, and the fact that all my girl friends are taken...save for Red, but once more, Bebe seems to be interested in her now. Overall, there goes my chances.

I think I best be heading home now... No, wait, I still haven't done what I came here for. There may not be any hope left, but we'll see about that. Taking the advice my dad offered me yesterday, I muster up every ounce of my courage and approach the girls to patch things up with them.

"H-hey guys,"

"Wendy? What are you doing here? I thought we've made it clear that you leave us alone," Red responded in a rather bitchy tone of voice. She was usually the one to be confrontational towards others whenever me or another member of the clique is outcasted. Despite my status as the girls' leader, I tend to undergo situations like this, and right now is no exception. However, I've gotten out of them fairly easy and things tend to work out in the end. That being said, I know I can do this. It just takes a lot of confidence.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for giving the impression that I'd completely ignore you guys in favor of Bebe after we started going out. It was not my intention and I'm so sorry if I hurt you guys. What do you say? Friends?"

"...Oh Wendy, you don't have to be sorry," Red sympathetically informed me.

"Wha-wha-...I don't? Why shouldn't I be?" I asked in confusion.

"It's really our fault for jumping to conclusions. What were we thinking? We should have never stooped that low," Esther added as she and the other girls felt bad for betraying me.

"We promise to never neglect you like that ever again," Milly promised.

"Aww geez, thanks you guys,"

"Don't mention it Wendy; you're welcome," Heidi said.

"Group hug?" I offered as I raised my arms in the air for preperation.

The girls all simultaneously nodded as they walked up and proceeded to hug me, except for Bebe, who watched from a distance with a neatural look on her face. I took notice of this, and walked over to the blondie and layed down next to her, ready to give an apology.

"Hey Bebe. I just wanted to apologize for the confession of my feelings for you. It was a bad decision that resulted in drama and I certainly feel regretful about it. I know it might not be possible for us to get back together, but, can we at least still be best friends?"

"Wendy, you don't have to apologize for that. It's not your fault; it's mine for conforming to peer pressure and deciding to break up with you in the first place. I am so sorry for hurting you Wendy. What have I done? Let's give what we had before another try," Bebe made up with me.

Suddenly, Annie walked up to us to clear things up between us two. "No, it's neither you or Wendy's fault; it's ours for being so ignorant and cold-hearted towards you two after discovering the news of your guys' relationship. Again, we really regret it and we're so sorry for letting it happen."

"Awww no need to apologize twice. We forgive you guys and we'll always stick together no matter what," I informed Annie and the girls. This time all of us, with Bebe, joined together in a group hug after reconciling. Afterwards we lay back down on our beach towels and enjoy the atmosphere of the beach.

[4:30pm, my house]

I walk into my house as I joyfully carry Bebe upstairs to my room, so we can passionately make out in happiness of getting back together.

"I promise to never ever hurt you again, Wendy. From now on I am going to treat you better than I ever have," said Bebe as we got into my room.

"Awww Bebe," I said in awestruck as I closed my bedroom door.

"Wendy, I think I'd like you to have these," Bebe took off her signature red jacket and black pants and proceeded to hand them to me as a gift.

"Awww, are you sure Bebe?"

"Yes. I want you to have them so you'll remember me forever. They're all yours, Wends,"

"Gee, thanks. I owe you own. Here, have these," I said as I handed Bebe my signature pink beret, purple button-up jacket, and yellow pants. The two of us are now wearing nothing but our bras and panties.

"Thank you so much Wendy. By the way I'm sorry if it seemed like I was in love with Red after I broke up with you,"

"Aww it's okay Bebe, in fact that was kind of hot how you had your hand on her ass, hehehe," I giggled, slightly embarassed.

Bebe then proceeds to smile at me, no words coming out of her mouth, and I return the favor. Filled with love and joy, she then throws me onto my bed and presses her nose onto mine, giving me an eskimo kiss, causing me to giggle.

"Ahaha Bebe that's so ticklish!"

"Yeah? How about this?" Bebe then prooceds to rub her nose up and down onto mine as fast as possible.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, now that's WAY more ticklish!"

We rub our noses up and down together for a few more minutes before Bebe decides to put her lips on mine and give me short but passionate smooches on my lips for about 5 minutes, intensifying my pleasure. Not much later, I decide that I want to explore Bebe's mouth, so I shortly lick those soft lips of hers and slide my tongue into her mouth.

"Hey Bebe, they say the tongue is the strongest muscle in your body. Wanna fight?" I suggestively tease her.

"Sure cutie,"

Shortly after, Bebe stops and puts her tongue back in her mouth.

"Hey why did you stop tongue wrestling with me?"

"Because I wanted to do something even more arousing,"

With that said, she proceeds to plants kisses on my neck, to my arousal.

"Ahhhh yeah. Yes Bebe. Keep going,"

During the process, I run my fingers through that frizzy gold hair of hers. As if I couldn't be even more aroused, she does the same to my hair in return. As a result, the insensity of my thrill reached its climax.

"Alright I think that's enough kisses for today. I had a lot of fun making out with you,"

"Me too, Wendy,"

"What do you say we have a marathon of watching Romance films on Netflix throughout tonight?"

"Sure, sounds great Wendy!"

We got into our pajamas and Bebe started to cuddle with me as I brought out my laptop and hit the play button on my Netflix playlist of romances. As we watch the films, I hear Bebe say this: "I can't wait until we can live together and get married."

"Neither can I Bebe, neither can I,"

We get closer and closer as we watch the movies and I eventually rest my head on Bebe's shoulder as I get tired.

Everything feels back to normal and I'm glad all that drama is over. I can't wait to see what the future has in store me. I definitely see a positive outlook.

A/N: So that's the end of the story. Hope you guys liked it. It was a little cheesy but I tried to make it work. I sure wish femslash was more popular in the South Park fandom, especially the more rare pairings (eg. RedxAnnie, LolaxJenny). The girls may not have much character development in the series, but that shouldn't prevent people from writing fanfics of them. Don't be afraid to write something people; if you want to post a story, you're more than welcome to. I hope I inspire fans to write more South Park femslash stories (especially the rare pairs).


End file.
